IM GAYNOT GAY FOR WILSON SO SHUT UP OTHER ME!
by happykid
Summary: House is gay for Wilson but is currently in selfdenial. After seeing Wilson have a 'chitchat' with Debbie he argues with himself and this is the story.not angsty! HouseWilson first slash fic and if i ever write any hw fics they shall be called WHOUSE!


**PLs note: this is my first h/w fic and my (lil sis) first slash fic...**

He was flirting again. Leaning over the reception desk to have a 'chit-chat' with Debbie or Debra what's her name….And she was responding to the chats a little too friendly for House. _What the hell is she doing flirting with my Wilson? Hang on….did I just say MY Wilson……well...I am his BEST friend…..so...technically he is mine….in a way.._

Debbie or what was laughing now and so was Wilson. This seemed to trigger a surge of jealousy in House. He didn't know why but he had a strong desire to stab that damn woman numerous times until she fell and he rescues Wilson from her evil clutches. Hrm…..didn't sound like such a bad idea.

House could see Wilson give her a wave of farewell (hopefully forever!) and he spun around and caught sight of House. He smiled. House felt his stomach twitch._ Damn Wilson for being able to do this. Damn him for being so adorably cute and …wait…what did I just think? Did I just call Wilson adorably cute? But you have to admit he is…WHAT! ARGH THIS IS SO BLOODY CONFUSING!_

Wilson was now giving House a very puzzled and amused look over the past few minutes in which House was clenching his teeth and fists and looking pretty contradicted. "You ok House?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! HE'S DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! HE'S LOOKING SOOOO DAMN CUTE TO CONTRADICT ME MORE! DAMN YOU WILSON! _"House?" Wilson's voice brought him out of fantasy land and he was now looking at a very concerned-looking Wilson.

"Yeah I'm fine. Would be better if you treated me to lunch." House suggested pointing his cane in the direction of the cafeteria. _I'm gay, I'm not gay, I'm gay, I'm not gay, I'm GAY! And I'm gay for Wilson….did I just think that out loud?_

Wilson just rolled his eyes. "So let me get this straight. You're dying of contradiction obviously but you're treating it the same way you would when you're dying of starvation. AND you're a DOCTOR?"

"Who ever said I was dying of contradiction?" _I'm dying of confusion. Who knew that arguing with yourself would be so….brain killing._

"So said that expression on your face a few minutes ago. You looked as though you're head would burst if you thought any longer."

"Since when did you trust my expressions?"

"Since forever….you actually have two totally different expressions. One that says I need to eat and another that says I'm totally contradicted."

"But everyone lies."

"No, you say everyone lies. I say people lie when they talk sometimes but otherwise, it's really kinda hard to lie through expressions."

"That's exactly the reason I call you naïve."

"And that's exactly why I call you self-denial."

"That's doesn't even sound right…"

"You get the point. So what's up?"

"Well...the ceilings looking a bit dirty today now that you mention it…" House countered. He was trying really hard right now to keep out those annoying but cute mental images of Wilson, out of his head.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me." Wilson threw up his arm in a gesture to show that he surrendered.

"House 1, Wilson 0!" House cheered, writing a one in the air with his finger. "Now, I'm still hunger you know." House added, waggling his eyebrows again.

"Fine.." Wilson sighed as he got his wallet out in advance.

"House 2, Wilson 0!"

"Say that again and I'll tie you to the chair in the exam room and send in everyone's patients to you."

"Sounds kinky. Excluding the sending in patients. I don't think they'll like seeing us do **IT** though." House stated with an expression as though he was considering.

Wilson blushed furiously and his jaw dropped. "Wh...what?" he managed to splutter.

"Would you like me to repeat myself Dr Wilson in a louder volume? I said—" House began, his voice rising rapidly and already nurses and doctor nearby were looking at them before Wilson clamped a hand over his mouth to stop him from encouraging the rumors.

"Mrph……." House was trying desperately to get Wilson's hand off his mouth and suddenly an evil idea struck him. _Ok….I am gay for Wilson and this next move would put me one ahead of Debbie or whatever…_

Wilson still had his hand clamped onto House's mouth when he suddenly felt something warm lick his hand and it was very very ticklish. It took him a moment to realize that is was House's tongue. He jumped back, taking his hand with him in surprise. House looked too smug for Wilson's liking. "House, are you mad?" Wilson hissed.

"I told you I'm hungry. You're hand just reminded me of ice cream." House replied with mock innocence.

Wilson never believed and will not believe in an innocent House. "House!" he hissed again.

"Yum….you almost taste as good as ice cream!" House stated licking his lips. Foreman had wanted to walk past them but ended up staring at them and crashing into the pillar he missed. They heard him curse under his breathe as he got up, stared at them one more time and then shaking his head before walking off from the direction he came from.

"Was it just me or did he mutter :_Oh boy, wait till I tell Cameron and Chase_?" House turned to Wilson who was now still blushing.

"He's not the kind who spreads rumors." Wilson answered after a while.

"But this isn't a rumor is it? And then I saw him last week telling some nurse that Chase had a thing for Cameron."

"….Is it true?"

"Well….hey you know that's a good question."

Wilson seemed to have stopped blushing now and was currently rolling his eyes. _This is too good a moment to pass up. I can either let this go as a joke or make Wilson….mine permanently and make his life living hell. Now…..which one…joke, Wilson mine, his life living hell….hrm……ok. Make Wilson mine and make his life a living hell.._

"Well…why don't we make this a fact then." House said before he grabbed Wilson's tie and pulled him closer. Soon, they were kissing in the middle of the hallway and unfortunately, outside Cuddy's door. (They walked as they talked.)

And at that moment, Cuddy opened the door to find her two department heads tasting each other. She just stood there with her mouth open and then she snapped it shut and then bit her lip as though to stop herself from giggling. Once she had gained control over herself, she said "Could you two perhaps get an exam room."

House had pulled away from a blushing Wilson and turned to Cuddy to say "Wilson had actually suggested tying me to the chair in an exam room."

"WHAT!" Wilson shouted and Cuddy lost control and started to giggle. This hospital is full of surprises.

**how was that? ok? sucks like hell never write one again? pls tell me then...I'll either stop or continue or improve. **


End file.
